Anything can happen when it snows
by starelight
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Luna who is part of the Whitebearde and loves Ace and so does he. Of course they don't know that they like each other. Can a snowy day change everything? For the better or the worse!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story and anything written like _this is _my oc thoughts. Anything with " " are people talking.

Chapter 1 Morning routine

Luna awoke to the chill of the air. Evan though she has slept in so many layers she is still cold_. I hate the cold so much._ She mumbles to herself as she heard a knock at the door.

"Luna time to wake up! Hurry up we are about to dock on a new island"! I take a deep breath as I rolled out of my heated protection.

"I'm up Ace, I'm just going to get change. Give me one second". See Luna is part of the white beard pirates and that's Ace the 2nd commander banging at my door and also the guy I have a crush on. I know everyone has a crush on him and I am no better. I change into a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve sweater, fuzzy socks, and my long black winter jacket. I go to the bathroom to brush my black hair and wash my face. My bright green eyes looks back at me in my reflection and I nodded to myself that I look ready to go. I slip my feet into my boots and open my door to see that Ace was not there. I look around and he is nowhere to be seen. _I swear he said he would wait for me like he does every morning._ Then I hear a snore and look down at the ground. _Jez Ace another narcolepsy attack_. Ace is fast asleep on the floor wearing nothing but a t-shirt and his black shorts. _Lucky bastard and his stupid devil fruit keeps him warm_. I bend down and roughly shake him.

"Ace wake up". Nothing. I shake him even harder.

"Ace wake up or you will miss breakfast". That got to him because he sat up and almost knocked me over. Ace sat up and scratch his head and looked at me with his usual smirk.

"Good morning Luna! How are you today"? I look at him annoyed and irritated.

"Ace its cold and I hate the cold more than anything. I can't believe we are stuck on a winter island for a few more days". Ace just snickers at my attitude.

"I don't think it's cold. You must be feeling things".

"Ace it's fucking snowing out! You are so lucky you have that stupid devil fruit". We helped each other up and started walking to the mess hell.

"How is your back felling today"? Ace looks at me and gives me a warm smile.

"It feels fine. Just like yesterday and the day before that. You don't have to ask me every morning Luna. I'm fine". I look at him to make sure he is not lying to me. See a year ago we went and rescued Ace, who was going to get his fiery butt executed. We got him free thanks to his brother Luffy help but then Akainu was a real jack ass! Said some things, Ace got mad, they fought, Ace was down and Akainu decided to do a cheap shot and try to magma Ace brother. I could tell Ace was going to give up his life and he almost did. He got in front of Luffy to take the blow. But I got there just in time and used armorer Haki and stop he magma with me hands. My armorer Haki is one of the best on the whole ship but it's still magma. Sadly my arms got burn in the process but it slowed down the punch enough only to burn Ace back. We all lived through it somehow. After Ace and I left the sick bay we sort of have a morning routine. Every morning Ace would come wake me up to go to breakfast. As we walk down the hall I would ask the question about his back he would grab my arms and look at the burn that crawled up both my arms. Like the routine continue, Ace pulled up my jacket and his fingers gently slide along the burn marks until the rest of it hide behind my jacket. His warm hand left tingles behind his gentle touch. He push my jacket down back into place and looked at me with an apologetic look.

"How is your arms today"?

"Ace my arms are fine. They have been for a while know". He nodded and we walk through the door of the mess hall.

**The characters of this story go to the one and only Eiichiro Oda. The only thing I own is my character Luna and the them of the story. Everything else is not mine. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I look forward to your comments. Have a nice Easter brake. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The way of the snow

The smell of hot food makes my stomach growl but not as loud as Aces. His sounds like he dying. I snicker as I walk up to the lineup for food and Ace fallows and line up behind me. I grab two pancakes and pile a bunch of fruit on my plate. I smear he maple syrup and smile at how good it looks. _This is going to be amazing! I love pancake days. They are so warm and soft and they taste so good._ Luna started to drool at her plat of deliciousness as Ace plate is filled to the brim with everything. _Man he eats as much as a small army_. We sit at are usual table were Marco enjoys his coffee and Thatch is biting into a piece of bacon.

"Morning Marco". I smile at him as I put my plate down.

"How are you feeling Thatch"? Thatch gives me this huge smile.

"It's great Luna. It so beautiful today". He looks like a little kid who can't sit still for a second. Ace sits next to me and starts eating his pile of food.

"Morning pineapple head, Thatch". I watch as Marco grow a tick from Ace comment and I just role my eyes as I start to dig into my delicious breakfast.

"So who wants to go explore the island with me? Luna I know you're up too it"! I look up at Thatch with are you joking look.

"No way in hell am I getting off this ship! I hate the cold and snow and you already know that". Thatch face was shocked like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"How could you hate the snow"? I just shrug my shoulders.

"I do and always have since I was introduce to the stuff"! Thatch just looked down and then he got the I got an idea and I am not taking no for an answer. _Shit. I know he is going to give me the look_.

"Your coming. I need to teach you the way of the snow"! I raise my eyebrow. _The ways of the snow? That is a new one._ I hear Marco chuckle beside me and Thatch looks at Ace.

"Ace buddy, You will join me and Luna right"?

"Of course. It's a new adventure"! I groan since if Ace is coming there is no way I cannot go. I turn towards Marco with a devilish smile.

"Marco your coming". He put down his paper and gives me the no look.

"As much as I would love to go and learn the way of the snow but I got paperwork. Sorry".

"O no you don't Marco. Of course you are coming. If I have to go then you have to come and keep me company and to make sure you kids don't get lost". Marco just gives me the death glare as he looked at me.

"You owe me Marco so this is your payment. Pay up and come with us". Marco just huffed.

"Fine, I have no choice but this is how I am paying you back". _Yes I'm not suffering alone! _We put are plates away and walked out on deck to see it covered in the dreaded snow. Thatch started to prance around the deck and I just shivered as the wind nipped at my cheeks. _Let's just get this over with_.

**So this is the next chapter. All characters go to Eiichiro Oda but Luna mine! Let me know what you think by taping the review button below! **


	3. Chapter 3

Just a reminder that when words are written like _this _it is a thought. Thank you so much for making it this far and write a comment below so I and Luna know what you think so far!

Chapter 3 Bad luck to crappier luck

I watched as my breath came out as small clouds. _God it's cold. Let's get this over with_. I walked off are ship and I sank into the fluffy snow. All I can feel is the cold wind nipping at my checks and the sound of my boots crunch against the snow. We all walked or prance to a clearing and Thatch dove right in. I shivered just watching him act like a child. I could not hold back a small smile that pulled at my lips to see my friend alive and happy. Marco and I watch as Thatch made a snowball.

"Ok you lame brain this is a snow ball". I just rolled my eye at him as he showed us his hand.

"Oh my god! Thatch I had no idea that snow can become so round". Sarcastic dripped from every word and Marco just snickered behind his hand. Before Thatch can make a remark I watch as Ace throws a snowball at Thatch and he stumbled with the hit. _I hope that Ace is smart enough to know that if I get hit I am outa here! _I thought as I watch Ace make another snowball_._ I frown as Ace lets out a laugh and makes another one. Ace aims, shoots, and fires. Thatch was smart enough to duck but unfortunately Luna was right behind him. I let out a shriek as it hit me square in the face. _God that hurt and it was cold._

"Ace! You asshole that's cold. What the hell"! He just bent down with no care in the world and picked up another one. Luna wiped the snow off her face and glared at him

"It's called a snowball war". Ace said it in a way that made Luna sound like she was retarded and that piss her off even more.

"I hate snow and I didn't even want to come in the first place. Because of you now I'm cold and wet. Fuck this I'm going to go on a walk so I can stay far away from getting hit! Have fun playing with your snow"! I stormed off piss. I didn't even bother to walk back to the ship or care to look up to see the clouds in the sky. Luna walked through the cold snow leaving her so called 'brothers' comrades behind. _Geez I have been walking for a while now and I'm cold. They know I hate the snow so why did they even try to get me to play. I guess I have been out here long enough. I hope there hot coco when I get back and a hot bath sounds nice right about now! _ I walked back in the direction of the ship with a smile on my face thinking about what to come when I get back home. Luna seemed to be day dreaming so much that she missed a tree root that is right in front of her. She stumbled and with her shitty luck she hit her head hard on the tree in front of her. She falls to the ground as blackness surrounds her only to awake to see darkness. _What the fuck. Why does my head hurt? _Luna tried to move to get up but couldn't because if she made any movements her limbs would scream in pain. I can hear the wind above me and it sounds angry. _Geez I don't even feel cold but I am so tiered. _

_"_Luna you out there? Where are you! Say something". _I can hear a voice call for me but who is that? Why is it so dark…maybe its night time? I should probably go to sleep because I feel so tiered. _I try to say goodnight to the person who calling for me but nothing but mumbles come out. _I'm too tired to try_. _Oh well I can talk to them latter. _Before Luna fell asleep she shivered as the cold watch over her.

**Thank you all for deciding to continue to read all my chapters:) The characters once again go to the great writer Eiichiro Oda! The only character I have is Luna! Pleas comment bellow! I would like to know what you think so far. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_When words are written like this is characters thoughts. _Words written between "" is someone talking. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4 Hoping

A while back Ace pov

I watch as Luna walks into the forest with a piss off look. A frown plastered on my face_. What a party popper! It was just an innocent snow ball. I do feel a bit bad though and that snow ball was for Thatch_. I walked up to Marco and Thatch only to see that they looked a bit worry. I watch as they both grew frowns on their faces while looking up at the grey clouds.

"Hey what's up with the faces"? Ace watch as his friends looked at the path Luna took with a worried look. _They know something_. Before Ace could ask Marco answered for him.

"They're going to be a snow storm, yo. We need to get back to the ship quick before it hits us". I look up to see the gray clouds that are now almost towering over us_. I'm surprise we didn't see them earlier._ _I hope Luna ok._

"Ace you have to go after her! It was your fault she left in the first place." I looked at Thatch who seem to look pretty worried and pointing a accusing finger in my face.

"If there is a storm coming we don't want to be in the middle of it yo". Marco said with authority and a tone that said no arguing. I node in agreement.

"It was my fault so I will go but Thatch you did duck so you are part of the reason she left". Marco and Thatch both looked surprised, then they both grew a huge smile. _God what a creepy smile. Why are they smiling?_

"Good job Ace! Your finally growing up yo". Ace watched as Thatch just nodes with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey what does that mean? Are you implying something"? I watch as my friends walk back to the ship with a knowing smile plastered on their face.

" Hey, I'm talking hey"! I was a bit piss but walked into the forest to look for her.

"Luna where are you? I'm sorry that snow ball was for Thatch. Ohh answer me dammit" I screamed out her name but herd nothing. A frown cross my face as the snow started to fall. The snow didn't bother me as they just turned to steam when they touch my skin. _Where the hell is she?_ I continue to call out for her and the snow started to fall a little faster. After an hour of looking, Ace was just getting pissed because the snow storm finally started and still has not found her. _Shit! I can't even see in front of me anymore. I hope Luna was smart enough to go back to the ship and not be out in this storm. I can just hear her as I walk into the mess hall and see her with a mug of coco with a smirk on her face. _Ace turned around to walk back to the ship since because he has not found her then she must be at the ship. That still didn't stop this worrying feeling in the back of his head telling him to keep looking. _I'm really worried about her because the temperature just drop drastically! If she still out here then this is very, very bad! In these situation I am so happy to be a fire man!_ I decided to continue to call out to her just in case.

"Hey Luna you out there? Where are you! Say something"! Dread wash over me as I heard a sound over the howling wind. It was small and faint but I turned towards the sound anyway to check it out just in case. _I hope it was just an animal_. I started walking in the direction I heard the sound coming from hoping to anyone it wasn't her. As I walked closer I felt fear coiled in my stomach. Ace stopped when his foot landed on something that did not feel like snow. I looked down to see a pile of snow that did not fit into this seen. Ace quickly fell to his knees and started thronging/melting the snow around one corner. Ace paled to see Luna face appear from underneath the snow. As quickly as he can he threw the snow off her. Her skin was a pale white, her lips had a horrible tint of blue, and Ace could see a small trickle of dried blood on her forehead. _Oh god no. This is all my fault. _Ace gently wiped away the snow that continue to fall on her face

"Luna you ok"? Ace hoped she would answer but nothing happen. I put a hand over her face and felt her breath come out in a hard puff. _Good she still breathing._ I lifted her out of the snow and held her close to my body. She was cold and felt stiff like a dead corpse in his arms. Ace shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. _I can't think like that! She is still breathing so I just have to find the ship! She is so cold._ With a determine look Ace walked through the snow that was up to his knees. With Luna in his arms he sank deeper in the snow. The snow was falling so bad that he was walking blindly. _Dammit, I can't see a fucking thing! I need a shelter or anything will work! I have no clue where I am going but she can't die on me. She saved my life back then so now I will save hers!_ I held her closer to my body to try to block out the snow that was falling. I felt her shiver in my hold but I guess that's a good sign. She is alive, right?

**Hey every one! Thanks to every one who made it to the end of this chapter! Ace is with me and he said he would like thank someone. "Hey. Thank you ****Nattan3** **for encouraging the writer! I hope you like this chapter. I do hope Luna ok". Ace looked towards me with fire in his hand. I nervously smiled. "I encourage you readers to write a comment below. The characters are own by Oda except Luna. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Reminder. when _words are like this is thoughts. "" _this represents people talking. Pleas read my comment below. it is a bit important for the next chapter.

Chapter 5 Realization

Ace runs as fast as he can as he held Luna close to him to keep her warm. In the distance he can see a shadow. _I wonder what that is? _As he got closer a smile swiped across his face_. I can't believe my luck. I hope who ever home is friendly_. As he got closer he saw that it was a small run down shack. Ace banged on the door but the door open to reveal that no one is home. I looked around only to see that the people who use to live here abandoned the shack very quickly. As they walked in the floor boards squeak a bit from not being used. Ace closed the door behind him and placed Luna on a rocking chair near the old fireplace. I looked around to see that there was a bed in a corner with blankets neatly placed on the bed, the table looked like people were eating but stopped and left in a hurry due to the moldy food still on the plates, there is a stack of wood and to his luck and also kindle, and a cupboard that is now only homes to spiders. Ace quickly started a fire to warm this place up. I turned to check on Luna and she looks so life less sitting there with her wet jacket. _She couldn't be de.. She can't_. I can feel that I'm completely dry from my devil fruit but the snow has melted on Luna leaving her soaked. I held my breath as I felt a pulse on her cold skin. _Come on. I know you are their! Their it is! I felt a small and week one but there is one! Know what! I know she has hypo…hypoth something! Hypothermia! What do I do!_ I see her shiver and I nervously rattle my brain for answers. _Come on brain! Buddy don't fail me now! I know, She wet and cold so I have to remove her wet clothing._ A small blush crept across my face but I shake it off. _I can't let her die. She too important to me._ Ace removed her jacket, shirt and pants and hangs them over the extra chairs. She lay there in her matching red bra and panties. I started pacing across the room scratching my brain in frustration. I stop pacing because I just remember what Natile said to me when I was still captain. _My navigator got the same thing and I just wanted to heat him up and get out of there. Thank god I didn't! What did she say? _Her voice came to mind.

"_Ace you can't just heat them up like that. You could put them into shock and kill them. Especially with your power. You have to wrap them up in a warm blanket and heat up there torso first! You have to cuddle with them close to a normal body temperature and wait till there body heats up. You can't rub there skin either. If they shiver again that's a good sign to! Ace are you listing_. _This could save their life_." Her voice faded away and Ace removed his warm shirt and pants leaving him in his orange boxers doing what his nurse says. _See I pay attention_. He gave Luna his pant and shirt even though they were super big on her. _Now this is the hard part! I have to lower my body temperature but I haven't don't that in forever. I have to do it. I will not take no for an answer._ Ace closed his eyes and took deep even breaths. _I can do this_. He reopened his eyes and hoped that he did it. His body feels the same and can't feel any different. Unknown to him he successfully did lower his temperature. He picked her up out of the chair and carefully place her on the bed. He grabbed the blankets and lay them gently over her. He crawled under with her and place the extra blanket he could fine and place them on top. He closed his eyes again and concentrated on not getting to hot. He worriedly grab Luna lifeless body and brought her closer to him. He wiped off the blood on her forehead and moved her hair out of the way to see if anything looks damage_. I don't notice anything other than a bump. I am no nurse so I hope she ok. _He started to feel her shiver in his arms and smile cross his face. _It's working_. He can feel her small breath on his neck.

"That's right, Luna shiver for me. I'm here. I won't let you die. Its ok". He said whispered words of encouragement as he held her close. Ace looked down to see that her lips weren't blue anymore and her skin looks better. He held her closer and kiss her forehead. As he pulled away from her forehead he realized something and looked down at her with sad loving eyes.

"You know Luna I just realize something. You have no idea how important you are too me. You are always looking out for me and you never treated me any different after you found out who my father was. When you fell into my arms when Akainu attacked Luffy and I... I was so worried. Please you can't leave me!" He whispered this to her even though he knew that she can't hear him. Ace was so scared that he may lose her that he holds her closer. He is so afraid that if he let go she may die on him like last time. He remembered sitting and waiting in Laws sub as she and Lu was in surgery. He held in the tears that were slowly growing in his eyes. An arm wrapped around his torso by surprise. He looked down and Luna groggy green eyes look up into his black orbs. Her eyes are hazy and tiered but are looking up into his.

"Ace where are we and what happen"? Ace watches as she looks around confused then she looks down and sees she is wearing my shirt and looks up with a blush. I smile down at her, happy to see she is awake and oh how cute she looks blushing.

"I found you buried in the snow because of the storm outside. You had hypo something and I found this abandon shack". I felt as Luna curled in to my side and I felt her shiver.

"Still cold"? _She just nodded and buried into my side. I am so relieve that she woke up._

"Ace you are not as warm as usual? Are you ok"? I look down at her with astonishment. She worried about me even though she almost.. _She was buried in snow, cold as ice, and soaked to the bone and yet she is worried about me. What a women_.

"I'm fine. You should worry more about yourself. I cooled down a bit because I didn't want to damage your skin". I added a little more heat and she hummed in pleasure. I smiled and gently slide my hand up her arm and back. _Good her hair and skin are dry! _I raise my body heat now that she out of the danger zone. I watch as she smiled and zoned out to sleep. I watch her breathing as it evenly comes out and it sounds a lot better. Luna placed her head on my chest and I lightly chuckled. _Is that vanilla I smell on her and defiantly the ocean_? I slowly fall asleep to rhythm of her breathing and the smell of vanilla mixed with the ocean. I held her as I slip into dream land knowing that she ok.

**There you go my readers the next chapter! I know Ace was a bit mushy but I thought it worked for the story. Ok so for the next chapter I need you the readers opinion. I would like to know if I should keep it at T or move it up too M. Write your comments and let me know! All characters go to the great Oda! Until next time. **

**P.s Good luck to everyone who writing exams! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Single tears

Luna pov

I wake up felling a lot better. I don't feel cold anymore and I look over to see Ace sleeping peacefully with a smile that gently lit up his face. _He looks so cute when he smile and so peaceful._ I smile back and looked down at Ace face. His freckles scattered across his cheeks. _I swear he has more freckles then the last time I counted._ I couldn't help myself as I gently rube them and watched as his face leans into my hand. I felt myself blush at his action_. Only if he knew how much I loved him_. I couldn't help myself as my eyes travel down his face to his lips. _I wonder what it would feel like with my lips agents his. He is asleep so he won't know. _I bent down and watch to see if he would stir. I gently placed my lips agents his soft and I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. I_ wish he knew how much he means to me. _My eyes open and his black eyes are staring back at me. I pull away and before I could wipe my tear away he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm so sorry"! I looked away ashamed at myself for even doing it_. Ace saved my life and I go and kiss him. He doesn't even like me that way. _ I nervously waited to be scolded but instead his hand grabs my chin and wipes away my tear. I look up into his eyes only to see that he was deeply fighting about something in his head. I couldn't pull my wrist from his hand so I just waited. All of a sudden he bent down and he kiss me but he was so gentle. I close my eyes to enjoy the sweet kiss forever locking it into my memory. He pulled away and pulled me in closer. I sat in his lap, his strong arms held me tight as his hands roam my back, and his face on my shoulder. I watch as he shifted and when I looked into his eyes I saw a single tear fall from his eye. I gently wipe the tear away.

"Ace"? Ace looked at me and I watch as he let a smile cross his face.

"Even though you know who my father is. You don't hate me or call me a demon. When I was ready to die you saved me which almost cost you your life. Luna I love you so much. All I want to do is protect you and love you. Please don't ever leave me. Let me protect you". _He loves me! He really loves me!_ I let my arms rap around his neck and I kiss him so he knows that I will always let him protect me.

Here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. All characters go to Oda. Luna mine though :) Until next chapter.

P.s Pleas review below. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Snow

I awoke to the sound of knocking on the cabin door. I cover my naked chest with the sheets.

"Who is it"? I yell hoping it is someone I know. I watch as the door opens and Marco and Thatch walks in. They stop as they look at us in the bed. I blush at them as they looked away and coughed in embarrassment. I blushed even more as I remember what Ace and I did only a few hours ago. _I guess the snow storm stopped. _I looked up and waved at them.

"Hey guys. What brings you here"? I ask in embarrassment.

_"_Well we got worried when you guys never returned to the ship. So after the storm stop we went to look for you guys. But from what I can see you guys are more than fine". Thatch gives us a smirk and I covered myself even more. I watch as Ace wakes up and see the guys.

"Hey guys. Seems like you found us. Can you guys go so we can have our fun". I looked at him annoyed and he just smiled back at me.

"Let me reface what Ace just said. Can you guys step outside so we could get dress". Thatch and Marco nodded and went out the door and I got out of bed looking for my cloths. Ace just huffs and mumbles under his breath and grabs his own. We change and leave the cabin. We all walk back to our ship and Ace and I held hands now that we are a couple.

"So it seems that you guys finally got together, yo. We were wondering when you guys would".

Ace and I smiled at each other and I couldn't help but smile as the ship came into view. "You know Thatch was right. Snow is awesome". I smile and Ace laughs.

"See, anything can happen when it snows." I agree with Thatch on that.

"Your right. Anything can happen when it snows". 

**So here is the last chapter to my short story. Hope you like it. One piece go to Oda always. **


End file.
